


What I need in my life is more mornings with you just like this

by StormyGaddon



Series: The Everyday Lives of the Students at Shujin Academy [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dorkiness, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shujin AU, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, akeshu - Freeform, daily life, just wrote this really quickly for pocky day because I totally didn't realise that was today, pocky day, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyGaddon/pseuds/StormyGaddon
Summary: Goro wakes up the morning after spending the night at Leblanc with Akira. It's time to get up and get ready, but, is that pocky on Akira's desk?Written for Pocky Day 2020. Just a cute Shuake morning together.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Everyday Lives of the Students at Shujin Academy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928743
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	What I need in my life is more mornings with you just like this

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late! Just wrote this real quick for Pocky day, please enjoy!

**Friday, November 11th**

Goro rolls over, pushing his face into the side of Akira’s neck. He’d spent the previous night at Leblanc helping his boyfriend with a last minute study session for the day’s test. The early rays of the morning’s light shine through the dusty windows of the attic while a cool draft drifts through the room. Under the blanket, it’s just warm enough for him to want more snuggle time. Outside the blanket, it’s just chilly enough that he doesn’t want to get up yet.

His boyfriend’s alarm has yet to ring as the boy snores lightly next to him. Goro smiles into Akira’s neck then softly places a kiss there. He stirs slightly, but doesn’t quite wake up. Gently, he runs his fingers along Akira’s cheek, down to his jaw, wondering how he’d been so lucky to be here with him today. Between them, Morgana yawns and stretches as he starts to kneed his owner from behind. This, however, seems to get his attention finally as Akira groans, but his eyes stay closed.

“Pretending to sleep?” He snickers as he leans up to place a quick kiss to his lips.

“Alarm didn’t go off yet...still some time,” his tired lover whines, a true child in the early morning. Akira shifts, causing Morgana to scamper off. Then, he wraps his arms Goro securely with Goro doing the same right back. Normally Goro would tell Akira that it would be a bad idea to sleep at the other’s place on a school night, but every morning when he woke up with him so close, Goro wishes that they could just skip this whole nonsense of not living together already. The sleep is always deeper, more restful, as well as so difficult to climb out of the bed in the mornings. After their first night together like this, it’d been hard to ever tell him no again.

Seconds tick by, and Goro feels himself nearly falling asleep when the alarm _does_ finally go off. The child clinging to him merely whines as always then attempts to find the forsaken device somewhere within the depths of their shared futon. When he doesn’t quite find it right away, Akira sits up, ripping the blanket off them both. 

“AKIRA,” Goro shrieks, the chilly November air rushing past his heated skin. Since he hadn’t planned on sleeping over the previous night, he’d made the decision to sleep only in his underwear, a choice he’s very much regretting now due to his childish boyfriend. He shivers, glaring daggers as Akira keeps up his search.

“Sorry, sorry. Just trying to find -...” Akira mumbles, rubbing his eyes as his eyes scan the area. The phone keeps ringing, falling to the floor after the futon is pulled sharply from the bed. Akira grabs it, finally cancelling his alarm. He wraps the futon back around Goro, who’s now huffing as he pulls it tighter around himself.

“Whatever,” Goro mumbles as he scoots to the edge of the bed and lets his legs dangle off the side. “Do you have anything for breakfast?” 

Akira, already standing and pulling his uniform shirt over his head hums, thinking “we might have some leftover curry. I’ll go check. Just a moment.” He quickly pulls up his pants before scurrying down the stairs. 

Without Akira, the room feels colder, lonelier, and he doesn’t like it. Goro kicks his feet, waiting, but downstairs he can hear the sound of the fridge opening and the clattering of porcelain. Maybe he’d found the leftovers? He might as well get ready for school while he waits.

A minute passes before Goro finally decides to discard the futon and stands, shivering as he crosses the room to start dressing himself. His locates his uniform on the couch where he’d folded them the night before. He starts with his pants, pulling them up, but leaving his suspenders to hang at his sides. As he goes for his shirt, something on the work desk catches his eye. He takes a closer look, it’s brightly coloured pink and white box unmistakeable. Chuckling to himself, Goro smiles, Akira Kurusu would like strawberry pocky.

Whatever belongs to his boyfriend, also belongs to him, right? Goro picks up the box, contemplating if he should try some. Inside, there doesn’t seem to be many left. Goro remembers briefly Akira munching on them when he had arrived the night previous, but he must have just ignored it then. Taking one from the box, he decides to taste it. 

Normally, he isn’t one for pocky. He really hadn’t even had it in recent years, opting for other sweets instead. He doesn’t even remember if he’d ever tasted this flavor before. However, it’s pleasant and he finds himself enjoying it. He steals another from the box as well. It isn’t until Goro hears Akira’s footsteps coming back up the stairs that he realises that he’s eaten nearly all of the remaining pack. 

“So Boss had some leftover curry, I went ahead and heated-...” Goro locks eyes with the other as he walks back into the room, pocky in hand, munching one of the stolen treats, “...are you eating my stuff.” 

Goro doesn’t know what comes over him, but he gets an idea. He takes a seat on the couch, dangling a new stick of pocky from his mouth. He places the box beside him in the empty space, grinning as the pocky is clutched between his lips. Goro pats his lap, hoping that his fool gets the message.

Oh, it seems he does~

Akira takes a few long strides towards Goro before straddling him, laughing as he does so “trying to seduce me before school?” He sits perched on Goro’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and supporting himself.

Goro shrugs, winking as he tilts his head back, offering the snack. Akira takes the other end into his mouth, nibbling slightly as Goro’s hand slides up his chest. His hands slide up his neck, then Goro’s fingers find their way into thick, black curls. Goro takes a bite closer, humming as he does so. Then, Akira shifts in his lap as Goro’s fingers begin playing with his hair. With another bite from both of them, their lips touch. The feeling is warm, and Goro can’t help the small whimper that escapes him at the contact. His eyes close as he kisses back with a bit more force.

Against his lips, he can feel Akira begin to gently take his bottom lip, sucking gently as one hand gently runs circles along his neck. A shiver runs down his spin when Akira does it, however, he knows he can’t indulge him too much now. He can’t let this go too far, sadly. But, maybe they could pick this up again later?

When Goro whines, Akira begins pecking his lips, giggling as he trails them down Goro’s bare neck, then down his collar bone. Goro tugs lightly at Akira hair, pouting at his lover “Hey now, we still have to go to class. Don’t get too worked up.” Akira rolls his eyes, smirking, then kissing Goro once again as he nips at his lips.

“Goro~” he snickers and slides an arm around his waist, his other hand sliding his chest “we still have plenty of time.”

Well, they did have _a little time_. 

Goro laughs when his boyfriend’s fingers brush against a sensitive spot on his ribs, lightly dancing over his skin. He can feel the goosebumps rising from the chilly air and the sensation of his boyfriend’s soft fingers sliding across the area. “That tickles, hun,” Goro mumbles between swift kisses from Akira.

“Mmm, sorry~ I’ll stop,” Akira removes another stick of pocky from the discarded box “looks like we have a single one left. One more time?” Goro smirks, nodding, “close your eyes, Babe.”

Goro does as he is told, then waits.

...until he hears the distinct sound of crunching and swallowing.

He quickly opens his eyes in time to see that little shit finishing off the last bit of it. He glares, crossing his arms across his chest as he does so “Really?” 

“Won’t that teach you not to steal from your boyfriend,” Akira laughs and kisses Goro’s cheek as he stands up, heading towards the stairs.

“You mean, ex-boyfriend,” Goro grumbles, also standing, reaching for his shirt and jacket, then follows Akira down the stairs.

Akira is in the small Leblanc kitchen, stirring a pot of left-over curry, “Oh, so I should just get rid of your breakfast and coffee then,” he teases.

Goro huffs as he sits at the bar. He checks the time, and they still had about thirty minutes before they needed to catch their train. Just enough time to finish up eating, apply some quick concealer under his eyes and cheeks, then get to the station. Akira places a mug and plate in front of him before taking the empty seat to his right. 

He wants to lean against Akira again, to be back up in their shared bed again, but this would have to do. This is nice, this peaceful, this is warm. 

As they’re finishing up their breakfast, the bell above the door rings. Goro looks up to see Sojiro with Futaba following right behind him entering. The young girl looks like she had just pulled out of bed, yawning with her eyes barely open. Goro waves, giving a quiet _good morning_ as they enter the cafe.

“Ah, Goro, you’re here this morning, I see. Making sure this guy’s on time for school today, huh?” Sojiro jokes as he walks behind the counter, taking their now empty dishes. “I’ll get these cleaned up, you three hurry along to school, alright.”

Futaba whines, however he pays it no mind. Because, this little makeshift family? It’s his, and he wouldn’t have it anyother way. Akira takes his hand under the table, Mona bag already draped over his shoulder. Oh, it must be time to go.

Goro stands with him, the three walking together outside towards the train station. He checks the time; they’re right on track for their morning. Before they enter the station, Akira pulls him into one final hug, pressing their noses together “Can I tell you a secret?” Playing along and smiling back at him, Goro nods, “promise you won’t get mad?”

“I promise. Go ahead before we miss our train,” 

Akira rubs his nose against Goro’s then presses their foreheads together “you have beautiful eyes.”

Oh God, the words make him melt on the spot despite the cool November weather. Goro whines, because no matter how many times Akira would say it, it still makes his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He relaxes in the touch, disregarding the fact that anyone may be paying any attention to them. He laughs, “tell me something I don’t already know.”

Akira grins widely, a sparkle in his eye as his chest shakes with a silent laugh “you’re freckles are showing.” Goro tenses as he touches his face; _crap_ he’d forgotten to put on his damn concealer. He groans, but Akira is snickering, dotting his face with even more kisses despite Goro’s displeasure.

“You’re such a child,” he mumbles as Akira seems to kiss every freckle on his right check before moving to do the same to his left, “ dumbshit.”

“But, I’m _you’re_ dumbshit,” he finally pulls away, starting to head back to the station entrance.

Goro hurries to catch up to him, and as angry and huffy as he tries to be, he can’t help but fall more and more in love with his stupid idot with every passing day. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's currently almost 1am on the 12th instead of the 11th, buuuut I wanted to just write some cute shuake. Hopefully in my rush I was able to get this edited enough to be okay~ sorry if I missed anything! And again, thank you for reading!


End file.
